Just Dreams?
by chumelon
Summary: AU Rukia dreams about this weird guy..on her first day, she meets his brother and the story begins.. IchiRuki


_**A/N: **Hey guys!! I had this idea, and it wouldn't leave me alone xD So I started this..I'm German, so please overlook the grammar xD Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to review =__)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach. Kubo Tite does**.**_

**Just Dreams?**

A fanfiction

by

xcHiiBii-RuKiiax

--

Kuchiki Rukia shot up in bed, sweating like hell. _I had this dream again...why? _The raven haired girl looked at her alarm clock, 4 am. She sighed. These dreams she's having lately,

are _all _about an orange haired guy. _Why do I have to dream about someone I don't know?_

_Uaagh! This is getting frustrating! _The 16-year old beauty sighed again.

---

Today was the first day in her new school, Karakura High. The petite girl wasn't sleeping well these days. All because of _him. _Rukia decided to take a shower and get ready since she knew

she wouldn't get any sleep anyway. She didn't bother to be quiet, since her sister Hisana and her brother-in-law were on a trip. They moved to Karakura 3 days ago. She didn't know

anyone here, though she found this really nice clothing store.

---

As she finally stepped out of the shower 15 minutes later, she quickly dressed into her new school uniform. The grey skirt, that was part of the uniform, was a little too short for her taste.

She didn't knew what to think of it. _Are the girls there all running around in this? _Rukia wiped the steam off the mirror and stared at herself. Her porcelain skin looked flawless as always.

The beauty brushed her teeth and washed her face. After that routine, she went downstairs and decided to eat breakfast. As she walked past the phone, she noticed there was a new

message. She pressed a button and went to the kitchen.

---

_You have one new message. First new message: Today, 1 am.:_

"_Hey Rukia! I'm so sorry we aren't there since it's your first day after all. We hope you're not mad at us. We wanted to wish you good luck and have fun! Call me when you're back!"_

"Hisana.." Rukia smiled. Her sister knew how to brighten up the morning. Byakuya and Hisana were married for a little over three years now. They had their third anniversary in July. But

unfortunately Rukia was sick at that time, so Byakuya planned this trip for late August as a added present, since they couldn't leave her alone. Rukia had spoken to Byakuya about this,

saying it was okay to leave her alone. He reasoned but she sticked to her decision and stayed there alone since the second day.

---

After Rukia finished her breakfast, she ran upstairs to grab her cellphone and keys. She left her room and went downstairs again. The 16-year old girl took her jacket and left the house for

a walk. She just needed to clear her mind a little bit.

---

_Hm..what will it be like? I just hope it won't be embarrassing..new people, new location. Maybe they won't like me..Uhhg! Jeez, you're so optimistic that it hurts. _She laughed softly at her

stupidity. Rukia was confident most of the time, but sometimes- times like these- she was just being a 16-year old girl, who was nervous since it's her first time at a new school. She won't

know anybody there. And then there were still these dreams! For like 3 weeks, she dreamed of this orange- yes, orange- haired guy. He was quite handsome, to say the least. He had

chocolate brown eyes and always smirked. Rukia just saw him, never talked to him. She was observing him in a way.

---

The raven-haired girl was so lost in thoughts that she never noticed, where she was going.

As she looked around, she found herself on the beach. _Wow. I walked quite some time. The beach isn't really near the house...Wait! I don't even know how I got here! How am I supposed to_

_ find the way back? _Suddenly she saw a figure near the water. She couldn't see the face, since it was facing the ocean. It was a guy, Rukia was sure of that one. The sun decided to rise

and the rays of sun lit up the whole beach awhile ago but she didn't notice since she was too occupied to even see were she's going.

---

She was finally able to see his face when he turned her way. He looked her in the eyes and then smiled. _Oh gosh! Why am I staring at him? He could be some nasty guy trying to rape me any_

_ minute! Why am I not running away? Oh I forgot I'm LOST! _She started to really panic. The guy walked slowly towards her, still smiling softly. "Hey. Are you new here? I haven't seen you

here yet. I'm Kurosaki Kaien. Nice to meet you."

---

Said young man was holding out his hand for her to shake it. She hesitated but took it. _He seems okay. _"I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you, too. And yes, I'm new." His hair was dark blue,

almost black and his eyes were really small, compared to hers. "So Kuchiki-san, what are you doing on the beach at this hour? Shouldn't you be home and wake up in like ten minutes?"

Her deep violet eyes stared into his pale teal ones.

---

"I guess..I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk. But, disoriented as I still am around this area, I got lost. I know the beach is rather far from our house." She felt stupid for getting

lost on the first day. Like seriously, who got lost so far from their house without noticing? Well, Rukia did.

---

Kaien started to laugh. "Oh..sorry—I don't want—to appear mean or so.." He said between laughter. "Where do you live? I could walk you home, I guess." _I could trust him, right? He_

_ seems really nice. _"That'd be really nice of you, thanks. I hope that doesn't take away your time..." She looked on the ground. Just because she got lost, another person- in this case,

Kaien- had to spend his time in walking her home. "Nah, it's okay. Really." After telling him her address, they began walking away from the beach.

---

"So, how old are you? I see you're going to Karakura High." The petite girl looked up at his face, confused. "I'm 16. And how do you know I'm going to KH?" Kaien just laughed. "Because

of your uniform, stupid!" She looked down at herself. She _was _wearing the uniform. "Heh, sorry. So, how about you? How old are you?" His eyes were focused on the street ahead. "I'm

18. Today starts my last year of high school. Kinda weird.." She didn't want to appear over-curious, so she kept her mouth shut.

---

Rukia figured, she shouldn't ask him about K-High. Then she drifted off into dreamworld again and imagined her first day. _Well, when everyone'd be like Kurosaki-kun, then it'll probably be_

_ quite good actually. But what if not? What if he was the only one to act all nice and stuff? Or maybe— _

_---  
_

"Oi, Kuchiki-san, are you in thoughts or just in love?" Rukia turned several shades redder. "N-No! I-I'm not i-in l-l-love! I was j-just thinking!" She stuttered. "Oh jeez, relax. I was just

kidding, you know? But if you're interested, my brother is single." He winked at her. _Oh gosh, this is so embarrassing... _He noticed she was now _really _blushing like hell. " Wh-What did y-you

just say?" The raven-head couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Oh, come on! Why are you so embarrassed? You don't even want to meet him? I could—"

---

The 16-years old thought she couldn't get any redder than the deepest red existing. But fortunately she was freed as Kaien's cell rang. He pulled it out and sighed. "Hey Ichi—No! I didn't

see your shirt—How am I supposed to know? Don't you have more than one uniform?..I see. Well I dunno. Oh? Well, I can drive them to school, but could you pick them up?..Yeah, I

guess...Mm—Oh! I almost forgot! Could you do me a favor?..Yeah, thanks man. So here we go, could you drive Kuchiki Rukia back home after school?"

---

Said girl's head shot up at her name. "Whaaaat? Kurosaki-kun I don't need—!" He chose to ignore her. "Sorry, she's a little impatient. She just moved here and got lost already. I guess

your orientation is asked. Oh, and she's single by the wa—" He couldn't finish his own sentence since a really bad-tempered Rukia stole his cell.

---

"Eh..Hey. I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Just wanted to say you shouldn't listen to what your brother—you are his brother,right?—said. He hit his head really hard—" Kaien fought over his cell to tell

him he was perfectly fine and he shouldn't listen to _her._ "Oh, Kuchiki-san? Could you do me a favor then?..Please beat the crap out of my brother so I don't need to bother with that. And

don't listen to him when he tells you something about me, 'kay?" The violet-eyed girl replied a 'okay. See ya,too.' and hung up. She handed the phone back to its owner and started

laughing. Really hard.

---

"Ehm..Kuchiki-san? Are you alright? Or have you already a date with hi—OW!" The petite girl had had enough and followed Ichigo's advice. "Sorry, but Kurosaki-kun just told me to hit you.

I thought when you'd want me to meet him, then I should take some advice from him as well." She told him innocently. "You should go home now. Your brother is probably waiting." Kaien

grinned. "You sure, you know how to get home from here on?"

---

Rukia grimaced at that. "Yeah, I mean my street is only 2 minutes away from here..and thanks again for helping me." She didn't know why, but she felt oddly comfortable in his presence.

"Mh..okay. But remember that Ichigo will drive you home after school! He'll probably wait for you outside the school building!" He said sickly cheerful. The raven-head blinked. "Well,

okaaaay. And how is he supposed to stalk me? I mean it's not like we've met before. Or did you take photos of me to show him?" She replied sarcastically.

---

The pale teal eyed man examined her from top to bottom and from the bottom up. "You know,..I could really take some pict—" He winced in pain once again, because she pinched his neck

real hard, so that he threw his head back, and Rukia slapped him on the head several times. Then she stopped abruptly and let her hands fall to her side. He looked up carefully, expecting

more pain. But it never came. He looked up to see her staring off into space, a look of fun in her deep violet eyes. Her lips were pressed into a tight line, though.

---

She then caught herself quickly and smiled innocently at him. "You know what? You can pull off that innocent-act awfully good. You two would be amazing together! Oh, and you can't miss

him at school either. He has orange hair, pretty decent, don't you think?" He winked at her with a big smirk plastered on his flawless face. "H-He has wh-what?!" Her eyes widened.

Kaien's smirk grew bigger at the reaction of her. "Yeah, orange. But he's a good guy."

---

"Well, okay then..I guess, I'll be going..sorry for hitting you..and thank you for walking me home.." She turned to leave but stopped at the sound of his voice. "Nah, it's alright. You're

welcome. Ichigo likes feisty girls–"

---

"BYE!" Rukia walked away fast, clenching her fist. She had had enough. After 2 minutes she took a look at her watch. Her eyes widened. _It's THIS late already?! Shoot! I need to get going! _

She ran down the street as fast as she possibly could. As she finally reached her house, she grabbed her schoolbag and ran out again. The beauty was so thankful it didn't rain, since she

hadn't taken an umbrella with her.

---

She reached the school after 10 minutes. It was a rather huge building and surrounded by a really big schoolyard. Rukia could see several kinds of flowers decorating the green grass. As

she entered the building, she saw a lot of students smiling at her. The black-haired girl smiled back and made her way to the principal. A woman in her early thirties led Rukia to her

classroom. On their way, she showed her the gym, the cafeteria, the library and a few other places. The woman told Rukia to wait while she went inside the classroom. A few moments

later, the woman came out and told her to go in. The raven head thanked her and sighed nervously. Then she took a deep breath and walked in.

---

As she walked, she noticed quite interesting reactions. Some of her 'new classmates' were smiling, some were looking bored. A few guys even whispered something about her being hot.

She blushed. _And here we go... _ The teacher smiled softly at her and nodded to her, as a sign that she could introduce herself now. "Hello.. eh..my name is Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you

all."

---

"Welcome, Kuchiki-san." The teacher turned to the class. "This is our new transfer student. Please be nice to her. Hm..oh! The seat next to Kurosaki-kun is empty. You can sit there.

Kurosaki-kun raise your hand!" Rukia was confused. _Kurosaki-kun?..But he's..does that mean..? _Amber met violet. The petite girl sucked in a breath. "You're..?" He smirked after a moment.

"You were the girl on the phone, right?" She nodded. The whole class stared at them. No girl got a date with Ichigo. He turned down every single one of them. And then this hot chick

came. The guys believed they had a chance, since the girls-magnet rejected every other girl. And now..they talked on the phone before? Are you kidding me? The Kuchiki walked towards

her seat and and heard Ichigo say: "Don't worry, I'll drive you home." He smirked at her and she just blushed. _What an interesting day it already became..._

_---  
_

_**A/N: Please review and tell me how you liked it so far :) **_


End file.
